Burning Nachos
by CutePichu65
Summary: one-sided starco stuff basically. Happens sometime after Sleepover, and I was inspired by a picture I saw on . Anywho, Star and Marco are left at home with nachos and pictures. With Star's feelings.


Burning Nachos

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING RELATED TO SVTFOE AND ITS CHARACTERS

I've been… watching, Star vs. lately and I have to say… Oh, forget this, it's FANFIC TIME!

Star and Marco gazed up at the ceiling. Star was on her bed; Marco was on the floor, next to it. "I'm sooo BOOORED!" Star whined as she shot her arms up angrily in the air. She huffed in and exhaled as her sentence finished, proving how bored she was. Marco continued looking at the ceiling, obviously deep in thought, so deep that he ignored is best friend.

Star turned around, directing her eyes on Marco, who was still staring up. She waited, and waited… and waited for him to snap out of it. The moment he did, Marco asked her, "Why are you staring at me…?" he gazed at her in a confused way, half worried there was something disgusting on him and the other half just curious.

"Because… wait, I was staring? At you?!" Star blurted, "I'm sorry, that's incredibly stupid of me… I mean, not that it's stupid of me to stare, but then it is… shoot," she complicated her explanation, Marco just nodded and chuckled.

"Shut up," he said only and she began to laugh. "I'm bored too…"

"What were you thinking about?" Star asked him, her smile spreading across her face. Marco shook his head, refusing to answer. She let out a groan. "I'm gonna start guessing…" she said, smirking as her hands cupped her cheeks. Marco gave her an alarmed look and exhaled.

"Jackie. Lynn. Thomas," he said, like it was a big deal.

Star sighed disappointed, "Oh," she muttered. "Should I leave you to romanticize about her," she then asked in a jokingly French-ish romance tone. She started to leave, smirking as she whispered, "Romanticize," repeatedly.

After she closed the door, Marco climbed unto her bed, facing upwards with his hands at the back of his head, "Hmm… Oh Star… Jackie…hmm…" he said aloud before changing facial expressions as he thought deeper and deeper. His lips parted and his eyes lit up, "I-!"

"MARCO DIAZ! THE NACHOS ARE BURNING! THE NACHOS ARE BURNING! THE NACH," Star's voice echoed to his ears. His parents were not at home with them so he rushed to the kitchen with the fire extinguisher, to aid Star.

When he got there he said, "Wait. Couldn't you just put it out with your wand?"

"And risk freezing _your_ nachos? Nuh-uh! No way! That's just speaking crazier than crazy," she replied.

"They aren't burning," Marco told her as he pointed at the food while dropping the extinguisher.

"I said THE NACHOS ARE BURNING _HOT_!" Star yelled as she took another crunch at them. " _AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"_ she screamed as tears swelled in her eyes and she started waving her hands. She swallowed and assured him, "Yep. They _are REALLY_ hot nachos." She twiddled with the crumbs on her fingers.

"If you need me, I'm going to make more nachos for me and you, because you just took bites out of Mom's nachos, spicalicous," Marco told Star and shooed her off. He put the nachos into the oven.

"Walk me to my room, and romanticize," Star said in the fake accent again. Marco snickered and followed her out. "By the way, I never really understood these pictures of foreign exchanged students…" she complained, looking up at the pictures, but focusing on a particular picture.

"We take care of other people from other places… FOREIGNERS!" Marco said excitedly. He noticed Star's adventurous gaze and followed it up to _that_ picture. He yelped, and blushed as he took two steps back.

Star saw the distance between them and put her hand on her chin, "So did you two kiss?" she asked him, Marco was red now as he nodded slowly. "On the lips?" she inquired, he shook his head, the blush cooling down and fading slowly. "Well…" Star stated as she took two steps towards the dumbfounded boy.

"What? I had a crush on her… a tiny bit when I was looking for other girls apart from Jackie…"

"Demonstrate it," Star demanded, wondering if he has done the same on her or just solely staring at Jackie.

"How?"

"On me, silly," she said.

"Um…" Marco mumbled, looking at her innocent blue eyes. "No," he courageously said blinking away from her, even though it was rather blunt. Star's eyes narrowed as she held a clueless expression on her face.

"Eh."

"I won't do it. It's just, that will be too weird… And… and… it's just not right!" he exclaimed, "Why would you make a request as… as… that?!" he scolded with a mix of anger and embarrassment.

"Sorry," she whispered, looking at her feet. "I was… was… just eager to know what a kiss felt like so that it won't be awkward with Oskar Greason." She whined.

"But that's just… not right to try it on someone else, and you'd be stealing my first kiss on the lips and... and…" Marco stuttered, wondering if Star was actually listening.

"Alright," Star sighed "I have something to confess…" she held her breath and blew strands of hair from her face. "The nachos… the nachos are burning." She whispered and quietly walked away.

Marco let out a shriek as he rushed towards them as Star went to her room.

After a short while, Star was spinning on a magical chair sadly and slowly. She sighed as she spoke to herself, "I just thought, it would… work," she moaned, throwing her wand across the room. Its metal cling against the wooden floor made her wince. "I mean, it worked in the romcom I was watching."

"Well, I managed to save it, before it actually started burning, nice heads-up, Star," Marco boastfully approached her room with the golden nachos in a bowl in his hand.

"I guess, it might not be meant to happen. But my feelings… they still have full hope… Oh sweet buggy cheese- I guess it's happened, I'm in love with my best friend, I'm in love with Marco Diaz…" Star said to herself.

Marco's eyes tensed as he stepped back with a slow pace. If he didn't have the nachos in hand, he would've fallen over. _She just is joking, right? I saw this happen in a romcom and it is a joke… if it's true, for how long- never mind that, my hearing's messed up! It's not true, my ears… they're hoaxing me…_ "S-s-star," he stammered, nervously, "n-nachos are… ready…"

"Oh…" she only managed to muster, and then hyped herself, "GOODIE!" she squeaked as she dashed towards the nachos' resting place. She gobbled some, happily. With nacho crumbs still on her face, her mouth half full of chewed-up nacho bits, she turned towards her best friend, "Aren't you going to eat? With me?" she questioned, "Or at all?"

Marco shook out of his daze; he gave her a happy smile and said, "Sure." He dipped his hand in at the same time as Star, they both touched hands and they stuck a bit. Star giggled and had a little blush on her cheeks. Marco took notice and gulped, he knew something was going to come of this little thing going on.

Sorry, fanfictioners, I have been a little held up with school. And I am not that good of an artist (Don't kill me about my horrific art)… but sadly, this is what oozed out of me, and for you readers to know, I will never continue this, unless something comes out of Starco or Jarco in the actual show.

-CutePichu64


End file.
